Una canción, una tormenta
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: La canción sonaba en la radio mientras el chico esperaba fuera de su casa, esperando por ella bajo una tormenta, una parte de su corazón no quería escucharlo pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí afuera a su suerte.


**She will be loved by Maroon 5**

 **Personajes de Masashi Kshisimoto**

* * *

Vestía su pijama, bueno, la tenía hace ya como tres días desde que habían terminado, de todos los chicos que conocía nunca creyó que Sasuke le haría algo así. Tampoco pensó que estaría ahí viendo películas en la sala con la luz apagada llena de bolsas de papas fritas y helado, siempre pensó que si algo así le llegara a pasar lo primero que haría sería salir a divertirse y hacerle saber al muy imbécil de su novio (quien quiera que éste fuera) lo poco que le importaba y lo mucho que podía disfrutar de su soltería.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Le dolía como el infierno y estaba segura que todos lo sabían.

Pero ya era tiempo de actuar como ella misma y definitivamente él no valía la pena y debía hacérselo saber a su estúpido corazón, debía recobrar el control de sus emociones y de sus sentimientos.

La comida se había terminado y tenía que conseguir más, cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró justo frente a ella.

"Karin" pronunció

"¿Te conozco?" respondió

"Mejor que nadie"

Eso fue un golpe bajo

"Lo mismo pensaba yo y ya ves"

"No fue lo que piensas" trató de tomar su mano, pero ella lo rechazó

"Eso es lo que dicen todos" lo apartó a un lado con su brazo y fue lo último que dijo

El supermercado no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero no tenía mucha energía para caminar y cada paso parecía tomarle una hora. Ya se encontraba a media cuadra, aún seguía ahí parado junto a su pórtico, pasó a su lado ignorando completamente su existencia.

"Yo no te engañé" fue lo que le dijo al tenerla cerca, también se lo dijo esa vez cuando la siguió tratando de detenerla al huir de la escena y cuando la encontró al día siguiente en la escuela, pero ella estaba segura de lo que vio.

"Vete, Sasuke"

Entro nuevamente a su hogar y se refugió en el sillón cobijada por su manto, cambiaba una y otra vez de canal, todo le recordaba a él y a lo idiota que fue en creer que la amaba, que sentía algo por ella.

Era ya de noche y podía escuchar grandes truenos rugir, parecía que el cielo estaba furioso con los humanos. Sin duda alguna una gran tormenta caería en la ciudad. Y así fue. Hacía tanto que no pasaba algo así.

"Hay un sujeto afuera, creo que es Sasuke, ¿lo dejarás ahí?" dijo su compañera de cuarto cuando llegó

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana, era cierto, él seguía en el mismo lugar. ¿Acaso está loco?

"Puede hacer lo que quiera, ya no es mi problema"

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y decidió encender la radio, She wil be loved fue la primera canción en sonar. La canción que tiempo atrás le había dedicado

 _I drove for miles and miles_

 _And wound up at your door_

Habían conducido por un par de horas, era su primer mes de aniversario y Sasuke parecía querer llevarla a algún lugar, que ella desde luego no conocía

"¿Falta mucho?" él negó con un movimiento de su cabeza

Karin asomaba su cabeza por la ventanilla y salvajes mechones rojos parecían volar con el viento, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado, justo frente al volante estaba un chico de ojos negros, que de vez en cuando la observaba con tanta admiración, con tanto afecto.

 _I've had you so many times but somehow i want more_

Llegaron a un gran mirador desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, con todas las luces que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas bailando en el cielo. Ella volteó a verlo, sentado a su lado, con ese rostro de ángel iluminado, era aún más hermoso que aquél paisaje. Él se dio cuenta que lo observaba, pero no dijo nada, la observó directo a los ojos, se acercó a ella

"Escucha esto" dijo mientras le colocaba los audífonos

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out in your corner on the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Rozó su nariz suavemente con la suya

 _And she will be loved_

Y la besó

Pero nada fue cierto, él la había engañado con su amiga, sabía que Sakura también le amaba, pero pensaba que él la había elegido a ella.

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más feroz y Karin volvió a mirar por la ventana pero el chico no se movía y ella sentía una punzada en su corazón, estaba preocupada por él

"¿En serio lo dejarás ahí? Podría enfermar gravemente y lo sabes"

Claro que lo sabía, pero el pelinegro era un idiota muy listo y terco. No sabía si era una especie de chantaje, hacerla sentir culpa por no abrirle la puerta o si era tan necio como para irse sin hablar con ella.

Fuese lo que fuese había funcionado, Karin abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron cuando él subió la mirada, un par de mechones negros se pegaban a su frente y las gotas de lluvia bajaban por su rostro.

"Entra"

Estaba empapado, había estado casi una hora bajo aquel diluvio

"Tienes que escuchar Karin"

"No me interesa, ¿no puedes entender? Te dejé entrar solo porque no soy tan mala persona como todos creen" cuando lo vio más de cerca pudo notar un pequeño tono rojizo en sus mejillas, el azabache trató de acercarse a ella pero dio un pequeño tropiezo

"¿Estás bien?" él la observó confuso

La pelirroja tocó su frente

"Es lo único que consigues, ¡mierda Sasuke, estás ardiendo en fiebre!, qué voy a ser contigo, debías ser tan cabeza dura y quedarte ahí, ¡como si te importara tanto!"

Tomó su mano y ella enmudeció "Lo hago"

 _No me importaría pasar cada día, afuera en tu esquina bajo la lluvia torrencial_

"Vamos a quitarte esa ropa, o podrías empeorar"

El pelinegro se colocó una camiseta blanca y unos pants que Karin acostumbraba conservar en su casa para esas ocasiones en las que él se quedaba a dormir con ella y lo ayudó a recostarse en su cama.

"Iré por comprensas frías" dijo abandonando la habitación, cuando regresó Sasuke estaba luchando para no quedarse dormido

"Deberías dormir" decía mientras colocaba aquellas bolsas sobre su frente para disminuir la fiebre

"Primero debes escuchar"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Sakura me besó, yo no siento nada por ella"

"Deja de hablar, necesitas descansar"

"Debes entenderlo"

"Tal vez ella te besó, pero tú siempre dejas que se acerque a ti, me cansé de eso"

El trató de sentarse, pero ella lo impidió

"No volverá a pasar, te elegí a ti Karin, solo te quiero a ti"

"La fiebre te está afectando, tú no eres tan hablador" dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos sabían que era cierto, pero aun así, si fueran otras circunstancias, ella podría interpretar sus silencios, sus miradas y así se lo haría saber

"No me dejes" acarició su mejilla y pudo ver en sus ojos la verdad, podía ver en su oscura profundidad esas dos palabras que quería escuchar, Sasuke la observaba suplicante, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

"Hazte a un lado Uchiha, no creas que dormiré en el sillón por tu culpa" él se movió para hacerle espacio, cuando ella se acomodó a su lado él rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos y ella no protestó

"Ni creas que ya te perdoné, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más" dijo con un tono que escondía una pizca de burla y verdad

"Hmpt" fue lo último que aquella habitación escuchó y dos jóvenes amantes caían presa del sueño con un par de casi imperceptibles sonrisas en sus rostros

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos vio a una frágil y a la vez fuerte chica resguardándose en sus brazos, sostenida fuertemente de él y él con la misma fuerza la sujetaba a ella, escuchando su respiración, cada latido que lo llenaban de tranquilidad. Tal vez estaba bajo el efecto de la fiebre pero era verdad cada palabra y a partir de hoy se lo demostraría.

Ella sería amada.

* * *

Woah creo que ha sido lo más largo que he escrito y en realidad solo fue porque tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba a que me enviaran mi parte del proyecto xD

Espero que no sea tan malo y les guste :)

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! 3


End file.
